Love or Disaster?
by AceHearts
Summary: In this fan fiction vlad has relized his love for Snow!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd_.

**Ch. 1 **

**The Plan**

Snow, it was so perfect! And so is she. Even though I released her, I can still feel her. The taste of her blood, the touch of her lips on mine, and the sound of her sweet innocent voice. Yes, I loved her, and best of all I didn't have to hide a thing from her. Unlike Meredith, after that dance, when she rejected me, we haven't spoken much at all.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Henry suddenly said in the floor.

"Um, nothing" I lied. I guess he sensed I was debating how to go and see Snow tomorrow at the Crypt.

"Don't lie to me; you know I can tell when you are!" Henry chimed in interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay, well it's Snow." I admitted.

"Um, well, what about her? I thought you released her?"

"Yeah, well I just don't know, I mean she's the only human besides you and Nelly that know what I am."

"Okay so do you like her? I mean as more than a friend or drudge?"

"Yes"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well I was going to go see her tomorrow."

"But you don't have a ride?"

"Yeah what good does it do to have a license if I don't have a car?" I said with every hint of 'Let me borrow your car' I could into it.

"Wanna take mine?" Henry said obviously aware to my command.

"Really?" I asked completely astonished that he's actually going to let me take his awesome car.

"Yeah just be sure to fill'er up!" He said through a laugh.

"Okay"

The rest of the night I thought how tomorrow would turn out. I'd go see her, and ask her out an hope she says yes!

Authors Note: This was my very first fan fiction. I do have a plan on where I want this to go. And I think you, the readers, will enjoy it because I am an 'R' writer not a 'PG' or 'PG-13' writer. So please leave comments on how I can improve or if you have any ideas let me know. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: It has been a while since I last read this series, but I have been reading other fan fictions of it. And well it made me want to write some. So if a name, town, or place is misspelled please forgive me.**

**Ch. 2 The Fight**

As I walked into the Crypt I noticed it had a vampire theme for tonight. '_God who do they get to do these decorations?_' I thought to myself. I walked over to the bar and ordered some '_blood.' _As I had it, I started to look for he, it was only 7p.m. but she had to be here. The more I looked the worse my nerves got to me. I looked over to where my goth friends usually sit.

But they weren't there. Good. I didn't want some big lecture fro-

"Hey long time no, bite" Snow said interrupting my thoughts.

"I-I-I-Hey" I stuttered

'_Damn she probably thinks I'm some kind of idiot now!'_ I thought to myself.

"Well then if that's all you have to say to me, I'm going to go dance."

An just like that I had lost my chance. There she was on the dance floor, dancing with several other guys. '_Okay I came here to talk to her and DAMN IT I'm going to talk to her!'_

So I walked right up to her and one of the guys started to shove me away.

"Sorry buddy, she's mine tonight." He announced

Who did this guy think he was? This 6'2ft guy, with purple dyed hair, spider bites, and dressed in ALL leather. I. COULD. TAKE. HIM!

"Snow I'd like to have a work with you, please" I said completely ignoring the dude next to me.

"Sorry, but I'm with Ryan for tonight." She said apologetically.

Then Ryan put his uncovered arm around her and said "Yeah punk! She's mine so beat it or me and my boys are gonna kick your ass!" he gestured to the six other guys. Typical. This dude is a coward, player, and an as-

"Hey buddy did ya hear me?" Ryan said interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm not your buddy, coward!" I said and I put every bit of anger into my words. I. MEANT. BUSSINESS!

"Well then shall we tale this out bake?" Ryan suggested.

"Okay, guys stop!" Snow chimed in.

"Sure lets go out back," I started "but let's make this interesting" I offered.

"How so?" He asked

"If you win, and beat me to a pulp then Snow is yours. But if I win she's mine, and we go to a movie tomorrow night."

"Alright, sounds good to me!"

As we made our way to the back alley, where me and Snow used to have our '_make-out sessions.' _

"Hey, try not to hurt him to bad" Snow whispered into my ear.

I went outside in the rain with a smile on my face. Yes she was still mine!

I noticed her shiver, so I offered her my jacket. Considering none of the other guys had one, they thought it was appropriate. She took it and put it on right away.

As they circled around me so did some people from inside come to watch.

"Okay whenever you're ready" I joked around.

"Just remember you asked for this, kid!" Ryan mocked me.

"Yeah kid!" Three of his boys chimed in.

Okay now I was pissed! '_KID?'_ Who the hell do they think they are? They can't be but a year or so older than me!

WHAM! Right into my face, came Ryan interrupting my thoughts once again. Just then I saw and heard his crew lung toward me. '_Piece of cake!' _Using vampric speed and strength I jumped into the air(not to high, don't want to cause more suspicion) and avoided the attack. As I did Ryan's boys collided with him.

"OW! Looks like that hurt!" I said laughing.

"Hey kid shut the FUCK up!" Ryan said

Okay enough joking around, I was done wasting time. I caught him off guard and hit him dead in the nose with a punch. As I felt the nose break under my fist, I head his boys come at me on my sides. I jumped back just in time to see one of those movies moments when two people go at it and both of them end up getting hit in the face. Two down, five to go.

As Ryan was having a hard time getting up I spun around and hit of his boys with my foot in the groan.

"OH SORRY! I aimed for the stomach." I said and it wasn't a lie.

Three down, Three to go!

As soon as I was done apologizing the other three came at me. Then I noticed Ryan's nose was like a river of blood. My bloodlust kicked in and it seemed Snow noticed.

"Okay guys! That's enough! Ryan I'm sorry but Vlad wins!" She screamed

But there was so much blood. I could smell it, even in the rain. I could practically taste it in the air.

The guys seemed to notice my trance like state. They came at me! But as they were three feet from me, security stopped them. "Alright that's enough." A tall, muscular, bald guard said.

"Yeah now you nine get out of here for tonight, or else we'll call the cops" Anther guard said

"Nine? There was only eight in the fight" I proclaimed, "yeah a fight that I won!" I added under my breath. Just then the bald-headed one pointed at Snow.

"Now get! I don't care where you go, but you can't stay here." He said

Ryan and his boys ran off at that moment. I walked over to Snow. "Can I give you a ride home?" I asked

"S-Sure" She said, it was obvious she was cold. So I wrapped my arms around her and walked to Henry's car.

"Kids in love!" I heard someone say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do enjoy all the reviews I have been getting and I have taken your ideas into consideration and I think you will know which of them have been placed in my stories!**

**CH 3 Double Date!**

"Okay so you wanted to talk to me?" Snow said once we were in the car.

"Can it wait; I'm worn out, Sorry."

"Alright I guess you can just tell me tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Um, yeah remember? You won the fight!"

"So is that a yes?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" She said as she leaned over and well we made out! And this time I KISSED her back. We kept going at it and our hands found each other's bodies. Her hand went up my shirt and mine down hers, under her bra. '_Oh man this might be the night I lose it!'_ I thought to myself as I held her C-cup breast in my hand. But sadly it all ended when there was a knock on my window.

"Hey you twp cut it out, you can't stay here and '_make-out'_" Some security guard said.

I placed Snow's face in my chest and slide my hand out of her shirt, as I did she patted my chest to let me know she didn't mind what I did. "Okay sire. We were just leaving" I told him and pulled out of the Strokerton Mall parking lot.

"Anyways I'll take that as a YES!" I said with joy. Then I just took her home and went back to return Henry's car.

When I finally pulled up at Henry's, he was waiting out in the driveway. "Dude its MIDNIGHT! Where the hell have you been?" He asked with fury in his voice. But I guess it did seem kind of odd with me coming home with bruises at midnight. Then noticing the bruises on my fac Henry went from mad to worried in less than ten seconds!

"Dude did she do this to you?"

"No"

"Who did then?"

"Just some jerk that liked Snow."

"So I take it you kicked his ass?"

"And his six friends." I said with a smile and a high-five from Henry. "But Henry can I crash here? I don't want Nelly or Otis to see me like this."

"Already called and told Nelly you were staying here tonight"

"Well I'm going to go sneak in and get some cloths."

"Already did"

"Thanks, hey do you and Jenny want to go to the movies with me and Snow?"

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yeah I think it'd freak her out less if your there."

"Okay, lets me text Jenny and ask."

After that I told Henry everything even the make-out part. "Dude hold on a second." Henry said out of nowhere. He just got out of bed and went to his dresser. He started moving cloths around, looking for something. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" He started saying.

"Dude, keep it down its 2a.m. we don't to wake everyone up." I said and then he found a box. I assumed he was looking for. He pulled something out and then he threw it at me. It was hard to tell what this little plastic square was in the dark, even with my vampire eyes. "Wow, here." Henry said and he flipped open his cell to give me some light. "Thanks." I said referring to the light. Then I looked down into my hand and a I saw in BIG WHITE letters on a black background (no wonder it was hard for me to see it) '_Trojan, Latex Condom.' _

"What the hell, Henry?"

"Just want you to be safe, from the sound of the making-out your going to need one!" Henry said this like it happened every day.

"Okay so it got a little intense, but a condom?"

"Hey trust me if you two would have kept going, you'd be paying for a complete cleaning of my car."

"Have you ever-"I started

"Had sex?" Henry answered

"Yeah"

"No but there has been a few blowjobs"

"What the HELL, since when?"

"Um, freshman year." Henry said embarrassed

"So as I was getting my first real kiss, you were getting your first blowjob?"

"Um, yeah well the first one was without a rubber and well it got messy."

"That's a bit much."

"Well I've think I've ruined your mind enough for one night. Let's try to get some sleep." Henry yawned like this was no big deal.

Sleep? How could anyone sleep after learning their best friend is a half virgin! But at some point sleep found me and it was the next day in a flash. Now with condom in wallet I, Snow, Henry, and Jenny were waiting at the movies to see Chainsaw Massacre 3.

'_Wow, I heard he was with her again, but I had to see it to believe it,' _Meredith's thoughts drifted into my mind. "Henry, code red." I said while putting my arm around Snow and pointing behind me with my head. "Oh, SHIT!" Henry said

"What is it?" Snow so innocently asked. At this point Jenny noticed her and had a guilty look upon her face. "Sorry guys, she asked me what I was doing today and I told her, but I just said 'Going out with Henry, Vlad, and Vlad's girlfriend'" Jenny apologized

"Who are you guys talking about?" Snow asked, an as soon as she stopped Meredith and her date (David, some jock that played football at Bathory High) walked up. "It's good to see that you look just as good in a tank and skinny jeans and a formal dress" Meredith directed at Snow. An well she was right. She wore bat earrings, a long black blue-jeans jacket, a red base tank with a white bat image, black skinny jeans, and red converse. She looked gorgeous!

"Um, thanks I guess?" Snow said in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this chapter we will be in the point of view of SNOW! On another side note I am sorry if there are any typos! I am trying very hard to fix that problem!**

**CH.4**

**Snow**

'_What'd her problem? I'm doing nothing wrong by being out with Vlad.' _About five minutes after finding our seats Meredith sat a row behind us. '_Ugh, here I thought I'd have a good time with Vlad (and Henry with Jenny), but that has been ruined with her surprise showing.' _Although I don't blame Jenny I mean she was just telling her friend she was-

"Hey let's have a little girl talk." Meredith whispered into my ear.

"Vlad I'll be right back, ladies room." I told him. When I got into the bathroom, there she was, waiting. "So you and "vampire" Vlad back on?" She said with air parentheses.

"Well not that it's your business. But yes guess we are." This wasn't a lie, especially after last night. '_Oh his hand was so caring I hope th-'_

"You guess?" she chimed in interrupting my thoughts. "Well after what he did for me last night, I guess he wants me."

"Oh really? Last I heard he wants me back and what happened last night?"

"Well he came to the Crypt-"

"That goth club?" she interrupted me again. '_Did this girl not have any manners?'_

"Yes, anyways he beat up this dude and his buddies that tried to take me for the night."

"Beat up? As in a heated discussion?"

"No! As in kicking their ass's!" I yelled. "I bet. So you really think he's over me?"

"Well not entirely! But on the road to it!"

"Yeah right!"

'_Okay I'm pissed now!' _ "Okay, listen BITCH! I didn't say we were together or that he was over you!"

"Whatever enjoy his lies." She said as she moved past me to exit the bathroom. An before I knew it I had a hand full of her curly long blonde hair and threw her head into a sink. "You really want to do this?" she asked as is she could take me. '_Good thing October taught me how to fight!'_

"Lets I'll even let you have the next hit." I said and pushed out my left jaw-line. She went for my stomach! After she hit me I went for her ribs with my right foot! An before I knew it, we had a cat fight! Audience: 0. GOOD. I hit her one more time in the ribs and after that she took off running. Where? I didn't know or care.

I went back to Vlad. "You okay, you're shaking, cold?" He asked worriedly. An before I could even answer he took off his leather jacket and handed it to me. While sliding into it I could help but notice hot good looking his was with or without his jacket. He wore a plain black T-shirt which made his muscles stand out and look so good! He had on a pair of blue-jeans with black converse. "Thanks, hey um sorry to waste your money and all but can me and you just leave?" I asked. "Um, sure. And as long as I can spend time with you I don't care." He replied. I knew there was a reason I liked him!


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: This chapter contains, well I'm not going to use any scientific words, but SEX. This chapter will be a (I'd like to call a hardcore) sex scene. You were warned!

**Ch. 5**

**Passion**

As we found our seats, Snow said "Vlad I'll be right back, ladies room." I didn't even answer and she left. '_Okay, maybe she's just nervous over Meredith.' _Well I figured ten minutes at most. Well after fifteen I started getting worried. Another five minutes pasted and I stood up to go look for her. I noticed David sitting directly behind me, minus Meredith. '_Okay this is bad!' _

Then she walked in, I hurried and sat down, man was I glad to see Snow. She came and sat down. I didn't need to read her mind to know something was wrong. "You okay, you're shaking. Cold?" I didn't give her time to answer and I took off my jacket and handed it to her.

It took her a minute to say something, I started to say something when she finally said, "Thanks, hey um sorry to waste your money but can just me and you leave?"

"Um, sure and as long as I get to spend time with you I don't care." I replied. "Henry me and Snow are gonna go for a walk and we'll get a taxi."

"Okay have fun!" Henry said with glee as if he knew something I didn't.

As we walked out it started to rain again. But we didn't mind. She took me hand in hers. Then out of nowhere a guy running hit Snow as he passed by and knocked her down! "Hey buddy, watch it!" I yelled at him. "Sorry!" He yelled back.

I bent over to help Snow up, and then it hit me. Blood! She had scrapped her knee on the fall. "I'm okay." She said. I sat her down on a waiting bench and began to examine her wound. It was already starting to heal. But I couldn't help but to lick some of the blood off. I took my shirt off and wrapped it around the wound. The cold doesn't affect me after Russia.

"Hey can we go back to your place? I don't want my dad to see this and he'll be so drunk he won't notice that I'm gone." She asked me and my hopes sky rocketed. "Sure, I'm sure Nelly wouldn't mind and I'd like you to meet Otis." I said.

She got out her cell and called a taxi. The ride home was short and silent. I paid the thirty dollar fee and the driver was gone. "Well this is it." I proclaimed. She was having trouble walking so I just picked her up and walked to the front door. When I got inside I sat her down on the couch and went to the kitchen. Not a light was on; I assumed Otis and Nelly went out. I opened the freezer for some blood and found a note.

"Vlad, me and Nelly went out for the weekend, be sage!

Yours in eternity,

Otis"

'_Well that's convient!' _I got my blood and some water for Snow and went back to the living room. "Well Nelly and Otis are gone for the weekend." I said while handing her the water. "Well that's good." She said sitting down the water."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well," she pondered. I didn't give her time. I took her hand and led her upstairs to my room. Once inside she picked up on my actions and we started to finish what we started last night. In a fiery primeval passion she took off my pants. We only paused for a split second so she could take off my jacket and her shirt. My arms flew around her. I unhooked her bra. When it hit the floor so did my boxers, exposing my penis. "Okay I thought it was ladies first." I said. "Well with us everything is backwards." She proclaimed. We were at it again. '_Well if I'm naked she should be too! That's usually how this worked.' _I unbuttoned her pants and without realizing it I used my vampric speed and strength and accidently ripped her pants, along with my now bloody shirt, right off. I used the speed and brought us to the bed. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be." I slid off her panties and went inside. The tightness and wetness of her vagina was just so over whelming, I thought I was going to cum after only five thrust. But instead something awakened inside me, and my speed doubled. I had to be going forty mph inside of her.

Only her moans made me realize what I was doing. I pulled out and went down to see if I'd hurt her. No. She was SOO wet! I began using my tongue. Instead of flicking her clit with my tongue, I used the flatness of it.

I can't even begin to describe the way her juices tasted. My fangs shot out. "Don't worry I won't bite." I assured her. I sat her in my lap. We just sat there kissing. I caressed her breast in my hand. At some point my hand moved down, and again I felt the tightness of her. She let out a moan inside my mouth. I let it escape while I started to lick her nipples. '_Okay she can't last much longer.' _So in one last attempt I forgot about my hand and replaced it with my penis.

As I sat there holding her, thrusting. I heard her heart beating faster and faster. Oh the blood running inside of her. I couldn't stand it anymore.

I bit down hard on her neck. The only thing that stopped me from drinking the warm, sweet crimson that filled my mouth. It was like a wall came crashing down. I CAME!

I knew it was no or never, I fed my intent into the blood to once again make her my drudge.

"Vlad, I can feel you in more ways than one!" She moaned!

It worked!

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. This chapter caused me a lot of trouble, mostly because I didn't think I could describe sex enough. I have yet to have sex, and that is why I worried. I do not know if there will be anther sex scene but I can try to make it happen. So until then keep reviewing and sending me messages of encouragement!


End file.
